KSI
Olajide Olatunji (born June 19, 1993), better known as JJ or "KSI", is a British YouTuber mainly known for FIFA videos and comedic sketches. Personal life Olajide Olatunji was born and raised in England and, when first starting YouTube, lived with his parents in London alongside his brother, Deji. Olatunji can be considered partly responsible for the start of Deji's YouTube channel as they shared a sibling rivalry and used to appear in each others' videos. Olatunji's overconfident personality means he sticks out in the FIFA Redtube community; and the humour in his videos often show the FIFA community's frustrations at the DEA and the FIFA games themselves. He is also very well known for his constant joking about his race. Olatunji has a second channel, KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads videos of a large array of different video games. He is most well known for uploading random games on this channel, these videos usually feature his younger brother, Deji (also known as ComedyShortsGamer). He used to date vlogger 'Seanyxxx' (better known as Seana) but broke up with her in 2014. The two are secretly "going out" according to JJ's brother Deji. He has now gotten a dog named ZoZo. The Sidemen JJ helped form a group called the Ultimate Sidemen alongside some of his closest friends. Initially, the group consisted of six relatively famous British YouTubers (KSI, Miniminter, Vikkstar123, Behzinga, Zerkaa, and TBJZL); they would add a seventh member (W2S) in 2014. Eurogamer Incident JJ was banned for life from the Eurogamer Expo (known today as EGX) in 2012 due to alleged sexual harassment. After the incident, Microsoft cut all ties with JJ and he stated an apology. KSIOlajidebtHD Olantunji has two YouTube channels. His main channel is called KSI which focuses on FIFA and vlogs, and his other channel is called KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads other games (primarily GTA V and other video games). Associates KSI has a vast array of contacts and commonly collaborates with many YouTubers including: * ComedyShortsGamer * Ultimate Sidemen ** Miniminter ** W2S ** Vikkstar123 ** Zerkaa ** TBJZL ** Behzinga * TheSyndicateProject * ThatcherJoe * Calfreezy * Caspar * TheFineBros (for YouTubers React) * Callux Trivia KSI received a honorable mention in WatchMojo.com's TopX episode, "Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels". List Of Subscriber Milestones KSIOlajidebt hit 1 Million Subscribers On December 23rd, 2012. KSIOlajidebt hit 2 Million Subscribers On April 22nd, 2013. KSIOlajidebt hit 3 Million Subscribers On August 5th, 2013. KSIOlajidebt hit 4 Million Subscribers On October 27th, 2013. KSIOlajidebt hit 5 Million Subscribers On February 11th, 2014. KSIOlajidebt hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 16th, 2014. KSIOlajidebt hit 7 Million Subscribers On September 30th, 2014. KSIOlajidebt hit 8 Million Subscribers OnJanuary 7th, 2015. KSIOlajidebt hit 9 Million Subscribers On April 5th, 2015. KSIOlajidebt hit 10 Million Subscribers On July 28th, 2015. KSIOlajidebt hit 11 Million Subscribers On November 2nd, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones 100 May 1 200 September 15 300 December 25 400 March 30 500 July 16 600 October 20 700 February 3 800 April 20 900 June 23 1 August 14 1.1 October 5 1.2 November 17 1.3 January 4 1.4 February 3 1.5 March 11 1.6 April 21 1.7 June 11 1.8 July 15 1.9 August 27 2.0 October 1Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views